What a Smile Can Hide
by Blackenflames
Summary: "In devastating news, we have been told that Kurosawa family have been brutally murdered leaving one survivor, the twin sister of Ai, Ayu IS JUST IN! We also have been noted that all relatives from the Kurosawa have been assassinated. This is a very tragic Christmas for Ayu. Back to you-"Izuku had been staring the television for hours hoping that it wasn't true.
1. Chapter 1

It was winter. The windows were frosted cold giving it enough fog to be a smooth sheet canvas. This was Ayu and Ai's favorite thing to do. Doodling on the windows on each corner at the house from hearts to animals to the classic smiley faces. It made the maid annoyingly frustrated at times to clean the small fingerprinted smudges off the windows but even she couldn't stay mad at them for too long. Despite the girls growing up in the upper class, they were never portrayed as spoiled brats. Unlike many kids who have rich parents that were sent to private schools, Ai and Ayu went to ordinary public schools.

"Ayu, you make the best drawings" Ai awed seeing her twin's master piece. Ayu gave her sister a sheepish smile. She drew a giraffe but didn't see it to be any better than a simple stick figure.

"Ai, Ayu! Let's go! You guys are going to be late for school!" Their mother called from down stairs. Ai shoulder's immediately slumped.

"We can at least miss one day. It's a day before break" Ai sighed glumly. Ayu patted her sister's back trying to comfort her any way possible.

"Yeah but we get to see Izuku" she reminded her sister of their green haired friend. This caused Ai to blush instantly.

"Not unless he's with that stupid Bakugo" Ai grumbled grabbing her backpack and her All Might action figure. Ayu couldn't help but shiver. Bakugo is scary. He was so loud and rude. It didn't help that he also recently developed his quirk over the spring that he became the ultimate bully. Izuku has failed to notice it or just hoping he would change.

"Do you not hear your mother calling you" a stinging pinch was pulled on the twin's face.

"Ow Ow ow" they cried in unison trying to pull away from their attacker. Kanaki was a close family friend and business assistant of their father. He can be cruel, ruthless but has a deep devotion for the family and business at heart.

"Bring it on old man!" Ai yelled raising her small fist towards him. He was at least 7ft tall in a black suit and was known to be a powerful Pro during his time; however being called old man, was something he could not stand for.

"Why you little munchkin!" He tried to snatch her but all he caught was air. Ai's outer eye went all black but retaining the green iris. She swiftly instantaneously ducked from Kanaki's grasp.

"Ai! You developed your quirk and it's just like Mama!"

"OKAY YOU TWO WHAT IS THE HOLD UP!" Mama stood by the railing angry at first to be late for work but that was all swept under when she saw Ai.

"Ai! Your quirk came in! I'm so proud of you!" She dove in to hug her adorable daughter and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead leaving a slightly embarrassing lipstick stain.

"I have your quirk and Ayu has Papa's quirk!" Ai grinned with glee. Ayu remembered how frustrated Ai was when she saw Bakugo show off his quirk and it didn't help when the following week her twin sister had gotten hers as well. It only occurred for a split second but never happened again since then.

As they were hurried into the car, Ai continued to practice her quirk. Asking every second and minutes if her eyes had changed. Each time Ayu told her no. Papa and Mama had told them that their quirks were based on certain emotions and it was up to them to figure out what triggers them and what disables them.

"Alright, twinkies get inside before you guys get frost bite" their mom smiled as both her daughters hopped out of the car.

"Bye momma" Ayu waved goodbye as Ai tried to hurry and pull her sister's arm.

"C'mon Ayu!"

"Alright I'm going!"

Ai and Ayu were always found together. They had friends in school but they couldn't find themselves to go between the twins. If you liked one, you had to include both. They looked practically identical except for the eyes and if that wasn't enough, they had very distinct personalities.

Ai wasn't afraid of anything. She has a strong heart for justice and usually the first to speak up for anything. Ayu on the other hand was more quiet unlike her sister and more logical when it came to situations. Similar to what is occurring now.

Ayu knew that a brawl was eventually going to stir up between Bakugo and her sister. She was just hoping it wouldn't be the day before break was going to start.

"We do have quirks!"

"DO NOT! Loser!"

"Do too! Jerk face!"

Ayu didn't think her twin sister's quirk was going to spring up any time today but it was Bakagou who had eventually triggered it. He grabbed a fistful of markers to throw at her face and everyone was watching. Like before her fight with Kanaki her eyes changed. She easily saw the markers coming and tilted her head enough to dodge them.

"That was so cool!" Izuku said admiring her twin's sister's quirk. All the students were gathering around them. It always made Ayu wonder where the teacher goes and if she should even be qualified to stay teaching allowing Bakugo to do what he pleased towards other students.

 _"Your eyes look so awesome!"_

 _"I wished my eyes changed like that_!"

"Tsk they aren't that great. At least I can fight with mine" Bakugo sneered showing off the small explosion he created.

"Yeah but it would be hard to land a punch if she can dodge them" Izuku added earning a ruthless glare from him.

"And what about you copy and paste. You still don't have quirk just like Deku!" Bakugo shot at the other twin also degrading Deku's self confidence in the process. Ayu felt like sand had swept down her throat unable to speak.

"Um...I" she choked.

"She does have a quirk!" Ai jumped to defend her sister. She stood behind her sister sadly like always. Ai was her strength when it comes to times like these.

"Then let's see it then!"

"She doesn't have to prove anything to you! C'mon Ayu let's go draw" Ai huffed tugging her sister's sleeve to follow her and Ayu gladly did.

* * *

Ayu remembered being one of the best and the worst Christmas she ever had. The snow was falling gently down landing on the ground like white cotton. She didn't know how a beautiful day could turn so horribly wrong.

"C'mon Ayu! We have to be the first ones to see the Christmas lights" Ai gushed with excitement her green forest eyes brighten. Ayu clumsily hurried to slip on her shoes as both her parents and her sister waited for her down stairs. She remembered seeing them. Mom in her brown coat holding Dads hand firmly while he smiled warmly at Ayu with the same silver eyes.

 ** _"Why did we go see those stupid lights?"_**

 _A/n okay so this is my first My Hero Academia fanfic. I really hope you guys like. Leave a Review what you guys think?_


	2. Chapter 2 She's changed

_She's changed. You can see it in her eyes, feel it in her touch and hear it in her tone. She's not the same. And is never coming back.- k. Azizian_

Ayu never came back to school since the tragic incident. News have reported that Black Dog, a widely known company that was created by Ayu's father, will be taking care of their daughter's needs while Katsuki Ito, a dear close friend to Ayu's father, will be in custody of her. Izuku did everything he could to contact his friend. He wrote letters each day to the company asking if he could see her but nothing came in. It was as if she disappeared for awhile throughout the years.

"Are you still writing to her dumbass Deku" Bakugo had his hands in his pockets glaring at his pathetic classmate.

"W-well yeah, I mean she was my friend and was our classmate in elementary. I want to know if she's okay" Izuku always started to get nervous with Bakugo since their friendship went sour at the local park when they were kids. It didn't matter what Izuku did, he always managed to piss off his used to be friend.

"Your letters are all probably in the trash since she's now one of the youngest rich kids in the world. Why would she bother to write you back? " Bakugo words stung yet again at Midoriya. He shoulder bumped his classmate hard causing him to stumble and fall. Books and papers tossed and scattered around Midoriya.

He didn't want to believe that his friend would have forgotten him. In his heart, he knew that she was still hurting even if she smiles at reporters. He knew writing to her seemed pointless but how else can he contact her?

"I have to get stronger." He said to no one. He had been training with All Might for weeks before the entrance exams. He had hardly master the power for all for one and it's definitely going to be hassle not being able to use it.

 _Ayu, wherever you are I hope you're okay._

* * *

Laying on the black sofa was a routine after every meeting she had to endure listening to greedy old men talk for hours about stocks and marketing. It didn't help that after said meeting, training was right afterwards with Kanaki. All Ayu wanted to do was sleep. Sleep until she can dream about being with her parents and her twin sister again. Dream until she was floating away from the corporation, from responsibilities, from anyone. But she couldn't. It was this deep ugly anger that kept her from wanting to end it all. This red monster was created once she saw her family taken away. Revenge was the only reason why she decided to stay.

Three loud knocks came into the door and she knew it was Kanaki. The one hour break went quicker than she expected. She bit back a groan knowing that this was what she signed up for when Kanaki and her made a deal to go after the villian that murdered her family.

Still lying down, she opened one eye seeing a golden piece of paper in front of her face. _**U.A High exclusive Recommendations** _is what was printed on it in bold print. Ayu grasped the thick paper staring down it lazily. She remembered being ecstatic and excited to go to U.A. To be a real Pro hero was a dream come true. Now it's just seen as a dumb annoying hassle to go through just to get her license.

"Is there really no other way to get pass going to U.A" Ayu yawned putting the letter on the steel glass coffee table.

"Sorry kid. Not only is there any option but the corporation really wants you to attend. It's good for buisness" Kanaki said taking a seat across from her. "I don't like the idea of them making a profit out of you but I do think it's a good environment for you"

"Fine."

"Don't look so glum. Most kids will be pissing their pants getting into a school like that"

Ayu couldn't help but snort "Yeah because I'm like most kids." She didn't fit in with kids in school. They either didn't know how to approach her knowing about her past or felt that they had a duty to be better than her. In the end, all the students hated her especially a particular student, Sara Tanaka. Tanaka had her heart set out going to U.A.

"Either way be ready Monday morning. Now, have you been practicing your quirk?" He asked sternly. Ayu nodded her head extending her left hand creating a pitch black iron sharp substance. She didn't pick a particular form to manipulate the iron particles.

"Impressive. You think you can make that 100x bigger during training."

"Of course"

"How about when you use Ai's quirk at the same time" his voice became much softer and even so Ayu couldn't help but flinch in hearing her dead sisters name.

 ** _"I want you to have it, Ayu_** " her twin sister's voice came in a cold whisper.

She pushed back the recurring memory "Not exactly. It drains a lot of energy on creating iron. Max, I can only last 10 minutes in just creating small amounts of it and that's cut in half when I try to make more of it." Ayu sighed. She didn't want to admit it but she hated using her sister's quirk. It just reminded her being gone.

"Well, I guess we have to keep practicing." Kanaki smiled loving to torment his little munchkin. It didn't fail to not notice the glee in his eyes.

"You're an evil _old man_ " Ayu muttered under her breath. Her comment didn't go unnoticed. A stress mark appeared on Kanaki's forhead. The word old man struck hard to the core.

"Old man you say" he popped his knuckles while his eyes were flamed with fury.

 _I should have kept my mouth shut..._

Training was brutal as ever. She was out of breath and her arm felt numb. Kanaki was not a man to be reckoned with. She knew that for sure. Ayu collapsed on the plastic like blue cushion, her body was drench with sweat and her vision blurry.

"That ends practice. Keep using that quirk. It's yours now. EMBRACE IT."

Embrace it. Easier said then done. She still didn't want to accept that her sister was truly gone. No matter how many times she passes their graves, her body won't let her step a foot near it.

"Miss Ayu, would you like me to start you a bath." The maid, Maya, smiled. Like Kanaki, she stuck by her side. The moment she heard about her family, she rushed to the hospital to find her.

"Yes that would be nice" Ayu returned back a smile.

A week goes by and the first day of U.A High begins. She slept during the drive to school, and only happen to wake up when the driver told her that the have arrived. She rubbed her eyes stretching before she got out of the car.

"Have a good day miss Ayu"

"Like wise" she closed the door and started to head towards the building. It didn't take long for students to start murmuring. Ayu was prepared for this. Living with the media, she easily tuned them out with her earphones. Passing the students became a breeze once they were silenced with music.

She didn't need to acknowledge anyone. This is what probably pissed many students off. It didn't come to her attention that someone was calling her name. Not calling more like roaring.

"HEY DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T HEAR ME! COPY AND PASTE"

She abruptly stopped at the classroom door to turn around to see a grown version of Bakugo. Ayu popped out one of her earphones from her ear.

"Sorry about that. Couldn't hear you."

"Yeah right! Why the hell are you even this school? Did your company paid to get you in here!"

"If that's what you want to believe, sure" Ayu shrugged her shoulders walking pass him. She used to find Bakugo incredibly scary, seeing him now is just a teenager throwing tantrums.

She sat near the windows to the second row. She figured that Bakugo was through with her but he followed her to a seat in front of her.

"Yes." She stared boredly at the spikey blonde headed boy's red eyes.

"You think your better than everyone. But I'm here to give you a reality check. I AM THE FUCKEN BEST AND NO AMOUNT OF MONEY IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT! " He roared.

Ayu yawned at her old grade school classmate. Flames were bursting from his eyes. "You honestly think you're the first one to tell me this?" She rolled her eyes. "Take a number. And if you really are the best, that's something I have to see for myself. Please don't disappoint me"

Bakugo grinned darkly his eyes turned sharp. "You better hope you don't ever have to fight against me. Copy and paste." He surprisingly took a seat beside Ayu. She didn't think anything of it and gazed at the window putting back her earphones listening to the relaxing melodies.

A student that appeared way too upright for his own good brawled with one guy, he should have left alone. The student straighten his glasses approaching the dangerously loud Bakugo.

"Don't put your legs on the desk! Don't you think that's disrespectful towards your classmates?!"

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't think so. Which school are you from anyways. You two-bit extra?"

Ayu blasted her playlist louder hoping to ignore her two classmates but it didn't seem like it was going to happen. When she thought she could tune out everyone, the glasses and freakishly uptight guy was suddenly up in front of her.

"IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU KUROSAWA, I'M DEEPLY SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS AS WELL AS MY FAMILY" He bowed as Midoriya stood by him. Ayu was taken back by his sudden burst but then remembered someone from his family was patrolling the area where her family was murdered. _Great another reminder..._

"Thank you. I appreciate that" she smiled as genuine as she could. Ayu liked to think that she perfected the plastered fake smile. It seemed to work for the media; however, Midoriya sensed something off. He was now seeing his old friend up close and couldn't find the words to say. She's not the same person like she was in grade school. They were both very shy kids but Izuku can already tell that she out grew that part in her life.

"H-hi Ayu-" Izuku started to talk but he could already feel his words stumbling.

"Hey Izuku, It's nice to find a familiar face. I'm sorry I never wrote back. The company kept me from writing back for safety reason" she said her tone voice becoming tad annoyed. "You can just text me at this number for now on"

She took hold of his arm and it was then that Midoriya cheek began to blush. He was actually getting a girl's number. His face ranged from different shades of pink and deep red.

"Uhhh Thanks Ayu!" He smiled relieved to know that all his letters weren't a waste.

"I got your letter too, Bakugo" she grinned at her desk neighbor who was now boiling with anger again.

"You wrote a letter Kacchan?" Midoriya couldn't help but speak up in surprise. Bakugo was glaring daggers.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DEKU! AND I DIDN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE I FELT BAD FOR YOUR SORRY ASS. MY MOM MADE ME."

"Well tell your mom I said thanks" Ayu smiled. She started to realize that she enjoyed working up Bakugo. It was easy to tick him off that it was almost laughable.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I MESSENGER TO YOU"

Ayu was going to reply yes but Deku had covered her mouth instantly. He didn't want to anger Kacchan more than she had to. Luckily for him, like a caterpillar the teacher finally arrived slugging inside a sleeping bag. The 1-A students were above stunned. _This was our teacher?_

He eventually had gotten out of the sleeping bag which Ayu was glad for. She would have found it silly and a waste of her time to have a Hero teacher literally sleeping on the job especially if she had to wake up for this.

"Hmm, it took you lots 8 seconds to quiet down. Life is short kids. You're all lacking in common sense." The strange darkly clothed man stated. He was tall and thin appearing he would rather be anywhere than here. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleasure meeting you."

"Wear these. Immediately. And then shove off to the P.E grounds" Aizawa said getting straight to the point. The clothes has main colors mostly blue with red and white stripes.

It was obvious that many students were upset to be missing the ceremony and thought to be orientation. Ayu was happy to miss out on all of it and found to appreciate her homeroom teacher more.

" A QUIRK APPREHENSION TEST?"

This made Midoriya nervous and even though Ayu didn't want to admit she was too. Did she want to use her other quirk? She pushed back the thought focusing on the situation at hand.

"What about the ceremony? And the guidance counselor meeting" said a girl with short brunette hair. Ayu thought she had heard her name but couldn't remember it.

"If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for frilly niceties." Aizawa said breaking many crushed spirits. " You all understand the school's reputation for freedom on campus. Well, that "freedom" goes for senseis, too" He narrowed his eyes back at the confused group students. He listed all the activities that we all had to do for middle school and were kept from using quirks.

"Bakugo, how far could you pitch a soft ball in middle school?" Aizawa questioned.

"67 meters" he answered.

"Try using your quirk this time around. As long as you don't exit the circle, anything you do is fine." He said giving one simple rule.

"Don't hold back"

He didn't have to tell him twice. Bakugo stretch his arm pulling it with his other. He was in position to pitch. " You got it."

As soon as he through the ball combing with his explosive quirk, he screamed out "DIIIEE!"

Ayu couldn't find anything heroic in that phrase at all. She couldn't picture Bakugo a hero but he did have a strong quirk. That she can give him credit for. Maybe he would bring out the competitor inside of her.

Aizawa held the speed meter in his hand waiting for to stop beeping. "Before anything else, one must know what they're capable of." Aizawa said simply turning over the speed meter for the rest of the students to read. **705.2** m. " This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your "Hero Foundation"

Ayu couldn't help but smirk. _This actually seems interesting_. Everyone was glowing with excitement to finally being able to use their quirks.

Aizawa expression went dark " It looks fun you say? So you were planning to spend your three years here having a good OL' time? What happened to becoming heros?" He reminded them which seemed to have completely lost from the students brains. "Alright then. In that case, new rule: the student who ranks last in total points will be judged (hopless) and instantly expelled" his casual tone becoming dark.

 _ **This school doesn't seem like a waste of time like I thought it would be...**_ _A/N: I did my best to make this chapter a tad longer then the first one. Thank you to my first reviewer I really enjoyed reading your comment. I am going to do my best to keep the chapters longer. Also to those who followed/favorite the story._ **Leave a review: comments/concerns/ likes**


	3. Chapter 3 It was Different

_Last Chapter Iaccidentally put Katsuki when I meant to write Kanaki_ (/\\) _I hope to fix that soon on this site but itsalready fixed on Wattpad. I have more pictures upload on that site of what I believe Ayu quirks is like if there is still any confusion. Short Chapter. Ihave come to realize that I just can't bring myself to write longer chapters. Anywhooo...hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 _ **The sun watches what I do, but the moon knows all my secrets ~J.M Wonderland**_

The words that Aizawa had said struck most of the students to the core. After everything they went through, they couldn't imagine to be kicked out of U.A on the first day. As much as Ayu didn't want to admit it, she was slightly shaken up as well. All she wanted was to get her damn licences and find the-

"If you were counting on a friendly chat at the local McDonald's after school that's too bad. From Now on, for the next three years all you can expect from U.A is one hardship after the next." Ayu didn't plan to make close friends during her stay at U.A but she didn't imagine the intensity of this school. She thought it was going to be a walk in the park but now she knows that she might have been wrong. She glanced around her classmates and saw the determination in their faces. None of them were planning to leave U.A without a fight.

"I expect you to overcome these trials and climb to the top. Time to step to the plate" Aizawa said giving a lazy grin of determination to his students. "With that being said, the first trial is 50- meter dash.

Ayu knew how to easily create her black metal to push her through the run. Once the race started, Ayu went in a sprint first then immediately created black metal to swoop below her making use of the quirk to run for her. It didn't take long for her quirk to get her to the other side. She had immediately passed Midoriya and most of the other students. She was neck and neck now to her once to be scary classmate. Realizing how close Ayu was to beating him, Bakugou pushed harder on his quirk not giving copy and paste one second to think that she could beat him.

 **Katsuki Bakugou 4.13 seconds**

 **Ayu Kurosawa 5.00 Seconds**

Ayu could feel the slimey glee on stupid Bakugou face when he heard the robot. As much as Ayu wanted to beat her old classmate, she couldn't risk her energy being used up all in one trial. Even though conserving energy was a smart thing to do, it didn't make it go down any easier to find that Bakugou had beat her by a whole second.

"Tche thought you could beat me copy and paste."

"Shut it sparky." Ayu said returning a nickname of her own causing Bakugou to glower. " it's only trials, don't start thinking you're the best when all you blast is pretty fireworks from your hands" she added icely. She didn't know why Bakugou beating her at a simple trial ticked her off. Ayu didn't think of herself as a competitive person.

"Want to come closer and say that again, Bitch!" Bakugou roared blasting explosions from his hands. The rest of class 1-A were huddled away from the two students. Only one brave soul tried to intervene. He pushed through the taller students and was now in between his old grade school classmates.

"C'mon guys let's try to settle down." Midoriya said trying to smile hoping the level of intensity would mellow down. "I know the trial is getting everyone stressed-

"Shut the fuck up Deku! I'm not going to let that stuck-up bitch talk to me like she's better than me!" Midoriya shrunk back closer to Ayu side but it didn't make him feel any more safer.

"I'm the stuck up bitch? Look in the mirror dumbass, you're the only one bragging about being number one and calling people extras" Ayu replied back not holding her tongue for a second. ' _I have never seen anyone talk to kacchan like that before_ ' Midoriya thought, his eyes widen in pure astonishment.

The teacher started walking toward the three students without them noticing. "I didn't know that I had to point this out, any fighting without my say are immediately expelled." Aizawa stated coldly his eyes piercing at all three students. Ayu and Bakugou turned away from each other quickly not giving one another a second glance.

"Alright let's proceed to the second trial" Aizawa said hoping to get through the trials with less conflict and drama.

The trials went on swiftly for Ayu compared to her dear old classmate, Izuku. She was able to conserve a lot of her energy despite having Bakugou beat her in half the trials while the other half she came on top. The trials coming closer to the end, Ayu was surprisingly sad to find her classmate still last.

"Midoriya's not doing too well, is he?" Ida said standing next to Uraraka while finding Ayu close by next to her.

"Of course not! He's a quirkless fucking guppy!" Bakugo yelled not making it any less subtle that he was talking about Deku.

"Quirkless? Didn't you see what he did at the entrance exams? " Ida exclaimed peaking Ayu's interest. She remembered Bakugou consistently teasing Midoriya about being quirkless she wondered if it was true but then again Bakugou claimed that she was quirkless too.

"Was his quirk that powerful?" Ayu suddenly ask not trying to sound too involved.

"Yeah! He smashed a robot with one blow and saved me!" The brunette girl, Uraraka said excitedly. "I'm Uraraka Ochako by the way!

"Ayu Kurosawa, nice to meet you." She smiled knowing that if she didn't smile everytime she introduced herself, they immediately figured she was either sad or angry. "Getting back to Midoriya topic. I think he's going to be just fine"

"How can you be so sure?" Ida question adjusting his glasses.

"If Midoriya's quirk is as powerful as you say it was in the entrance exams then it must consume a lot of energy or has cruddy backlash. If I was him, I wouldn't waste it all in each trial." Ayu said simply. She understood the aspect of not having enough stamina to keep up with her quirk. She doesn't know if Izuku was dealing with the same issues as her but they seem relatable.

"Very good observation! Shouldn't expect anything less from the Kurosawa family!" Ida couldn't help withhold his enthusiasm. Ayu held back a twitch hearing her family's name again. It felt like cold slithering down her back everytime anyone mentioned them.

"Tsk will see about that." Bakugou added before leaving the conversation completely.

The last trial was almost here and everyone had made significant high numbers with their quirk except for Midoriya. He was the only one who hadn't pitch the ball yet. The first time Midoriya tried to throw the ball there was a moment that Ayu could see the power of his quirk forming but it immediately disappeared. It would appear that Aizawa had something to do with it and didn't like what he saw.

"I gave you back your quirk. Try the ball pitch a second time. Let's get this over with." He said already completely exhausted.

Just when everyone thought hope was lost for Midoriya, he always found a way to suprise everyone. When he threw the second pitch, it blasted from the tip of his finger with brute strength.

Ayu couldn't believe how strong her classmate's quirk truly was without seeing it with her two eyes. She couldn't help be a tad bit envious how powerful his quirk was but she was more overly filled with relief that he made suitable record; however Bakugo was more shook than anyone. Ayu could pratically read Bakugou's mind. It was most likely filled to the top with anger and mixed with a good chunk of confusion.

"WHAT IS THIS DEKU? EXPLAIN NOW, SHITRAG" Sparky raced toward Deku like a bullet but didn't end up reaching his target. Ayu couldn't help herself not to smirk at Bakugou's struggle in being tightly tied by the teacher's white mummified wraps.

"I've got dry eye dammit!" Aizawa snapped hating to use his quirk when not specifically needed. Ayu took it into mind that her teacher had a powerful quirk in erasing other people's quirk but only last as long as he could keep himself from blinking.

The trial came to an end with now presenting the results. Everyone gathered around anticipating where they ranked. Midoriya was full of nerves and anxiety. Ayu patted her classmate's shoulder "Breathe" she said simply.

Midoriya found a bit a of comfort in her words and saw how easily calm she is. It was then he realized that she was obviously calm because she had nothing to worry about which triggered back his nervousness. Ayu let out an annoyed sigh _"Well, I tried"_. She had heard from another classmate that nobody was going to get expelled and it was just tactic to get them to use their full potential.

"Oh yeah that whole 'expulsion" thing was a lie" Aizawa finally revealed. He explained his reasoning which was exactly what her other classmate had mentioned. Everyone had gathered around the score board searching for their name.

 **1: YAOYOROZU MOMO**

 **2: TODOROKI SHOUTO**

 **3: KUROSAWA AYU**

 **4:BAKUGOU KATSUKI**

Ayu didn't think she would end up in third place. She was used to being in first at her other school. This place was completely different. She knew she didn't care about being a number one hero but in order to kill the bitch, she had to try to be stronger. She can't be wasting her time arguing with Bakugou or worried about Midoriya.

Once everyone had their results, they headed back to the school. Ayu had changed back to her school uniform and continued to blast on her earphones throughout the day. When school had finally ended, she picked up her black bag to leave.

"Wait up Ayu." Uraraka called out to her. Ayu wasn't expecting to wait on anyone but found herself come to a stop at the classroom door waiting for the overly chirpy classmate.

"Thanks! I was hoping we could walk out together if that's okay" Uraraka said brightly. Ayu couldn't come up with a good reason to tell her 'no' so she simply nodded and smiled.

"So what school did you go to?" Uraraka ask starting up the conversation.

"Rosa academy" Ayu answered figuring she thought everyone knew that about now.

"Wow! I heard that school was like a castle! Did any of your friends make it to U.A?"

"Its okay and no. " Ayu said wanting to add that she doesn't have any friends and wasn't trying to make any more. Uraraka continued to talk about her life at her old school and her exitement in being a U.A student. Ayu had to listen to all of it. They made it to the school exit doors finally.

She was grateful to hear her phone ring a text. Ayu gladly pulled it out from her bag to read that a BMW was waiting for her outside to pick her up. She was going to interrupt Uraraka's story about whatever she was talking about saying that she had to leave; however she didn't have to because Uraraka was easily distracted when she found Deku and the guy named Ida came into to view.

"Hey you two. You headed towards the station? Wait for me! Oh see you tomorrow Ayu" she smiled waving goodbye to her classmate. Ayu was internally grateful to see her leave. She headed toward the BMW that was two cars behind a line. It was to her suprise that another student was following in her direction. It was none other Shouto Todoroki. They kept their distance from each other as much as possible.

Ayu knew his father painfully well. When she had first started middle school, the Corporation and his father had tried desperately to create some type of close relationship between them mostly due to how similar both their quirks work. Arranged quirk marriages are thankfully illegal but that doesn't stop them from pestering the both of them to at least speak to one another.

It wasn't surprising to Ayu that Shouto kept a gap between them as they walked to their expensive vehicles. It did annoy her on the other hand how he consistently starred at her.

"Do you have something to say, Todoroki?" turning her head back at the half blue eyed and other half ice block masked his face.

"My father said he was coming to visit your company soon" this made Ayu abruptly come to a complete stop.

"When you say soon, you mean today?"

"I wanted to warn you before you headed back home." He said coolly staring back at her. She found it to become straining to keep up her fake attitude all day and now she has deal with Endeavor showing up with his egotistical self.

"I was wondering why my cellphone hasn't been ringing" Ayu muttered to herself. Quickly dialing her guardians number, it went straight to voice mail. She knew that Kanaki was probably talking to Endeavour at the moment or arguing.

"I don't agree with what my father's doing and have no intention of being with you" he said firmly heading towards his ride.

"Good. And thanks for telling me. See you tommorow" Ayu said before she entered her car. Neither one of them realize that a reporter was hidden behind the bushes. The reporter had finally had shots of them actually walking somewhat side by side even so its better than nothing. There was clear dialogue between the two students and Endeavor as well as the media will be very pleased to find them together.

"How was school Miss Ayu?" The driver, Tanka, asked her the same question every day after school. Ayu would usually respond with the same answer, "Nothing"

"It was different" she responded not knowing how to describe her first day at U.A high.

"That's exciting" Tanka smiled heartily his soft wrinkled smile reflecting on the rear view mirror. Ayu still didn't know what to make of U.A. She had figured that she could avoid and ignore her classmates like her old school but it wasn't that simple. These students wanted to talk to her. They all were eager to make friends with her but she had already had a true friend. But she had been long gone since Christmas.

 **A/N:please if you enjoyed the fic. leave review I want to know how I'm doing :)**

 **Next chapter will be up soon. Depending upon motivation. See yall soon!**


End file.
